food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Doenjang Jjigae
Main= |rarity = M |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Sakura Spirit |fa2 = |recipe = Chicken Salad |food type = Dish |birthplace = Korea |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 大酱汤 |personality = Demure |height = 166cm |likes1 = Bibimbap |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Nabatame Hitomi |cvcn = Da Wang (大汪) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = no |get KR = yes |quote = If your heart is in turmoil, why don't you try listening to my music. |bio = A gentle person who isn't obstinate, but also doesn't just go along with the crowd. Rather, she maintains a unique personality all her own. Her gentle demeanor is infectious, and the sound of her playing can soothe people's hearts. |food introduction = From the common folk to royalty, no meal is complete without doenjang-jjigae. For many dynasties on the Korean peninsula, this soybean paste soup was a royal cuisine believed to be capable of foretelling the fate of the nation, giving it an important place in people's hearts. |acquire = *Events |events = *Scorching Cleanse |power = 847 |atk = 23 |def = 13 |hp = 234 |crit = 300 |critdmg = 353 |atkspd = 1045 |normaltitle = Warm Heart |normal = Doenjang Jjigae hovers in mid-air and dances, healing all allies for 25 HP. |energytitle = Lingering Reverb |energy = Doenjang Jjigae plays her gayageum, healing all allies for 135 HP. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = Loved by All |skill2 = When customers pay their bills, receive an additional reward of 2 Gold (+2 per level, up to a maximum of 49) |unlock2 = 1 Star |role2-1 = Supervisor |title3 = Cooking Expert |skill3 = When a Food Soul in the kitchen makes a Recipe, cooking time is reduced by 5%. (+1% per level, up to a maximum of 14%) |unlock3 = 3 Stars |role3-1 = Chef |title4 = Star Rank Service |skill4 = Customers have 5% chance to pay an additional 10 Gold when paying their bills. (+2 Gold per level, 10% at level 11, 20% at level 22, 25% at level 31, 30% at level 41, up to a maximum of 108 Gold) |unlock4 = 5 Stars |role4-1 = Chef |role4-2 = Staff |name = |contract = Hello, Master Attendant. Nice to meet you. I'm Doenjang Jjigae. Got any odd jobs you need me to help with? |login = Welcome back, Master. Would you like a big bowl of soybean paste stew? |arena = So cold... How about I warm you up with a bowl of stew? |skill = Please do not harm them. |ascend = Is my playing any closer to theirs? |fatigue = At a time like this, a big bowl of stew would be nice. |recovering = I'm fine. I just need a little rest. |attack = I'd rather be at home and help cook for everyone... |ko = They still need me... |notice = Food's ready! Everyone, come and eat~ |idle1 = Oh... if I follow this recipe, then how will the soybean paste turn out? |idle2 = Shall I write a new melody? I can play it for the others when we're resting. |idle3 = Where did those two go now? Such a heavenly voice and sublime dancing. I'd love to play for them again. |interaction1 = Soybean paste must be made with great care. You can't just whip up a batch willy-nilly. |interaction2 = Singing and dancing? It's not that I can't, but I'm definitely not as exceptional at it as those two... Actually, I should say my performance would be downright bad. |interaction3 = Is there something troubling you? Sit and listen to the music. Many people say that my playing has the power to cleanse the soul. |pledge = ...Since long ago I've been drawn to Master Attendant for your diligence and earnestness, but I never thought a day like this would come... I will do my best to better myself so that I can take care of you in the days to come. |intimacy1 = I'd like to make you a lifetime of stew. |intimacy2 = What type of melody would you like to hear today? I'll play it for you. |intimacy3 = I really like my life right now. Making food for you, soothing you with my music. All is peace and happiness. |victory = It's over? Then I'll go back home and cook. |defeat = We lost... Oh? Don't feel bad, everyone. We'll do better next time. |feeding = Thanks~ I like it. |notes = The "them" in interaction 2 may be referring to Kimchi and Ddeokbokki. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills